


The One With the Fish

by WardenRoot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cornobbling, Crack-ish, F/F, but can anything really be crack when based on this show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: Sara has the unfortunate luck to be on a mission with three bickering Legends surrounded by fish





	The One With the Fish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rathofawesomeness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathofawesomeness/gifts).



> I hope you like it!♥

Sara pinches the bridge of her nose, listening to her team shouting about their latest argument. Was it too much to ask for the Legends to behave on just one mission?

“Guys! Enough!” she yells, loud enough to be heard over the others’ voices. “We are on a mission! You can argue about whatever you want when there isn’t a fugitive on the loose in a small fishing village in the middle of nowhere!”

The Legends all look at her with wide eyes, mercifully silent. Sara lets out a breath, thankful for the wind being the only noise in her ears.

The silence lasts for about two minutes, until they’re at the edge of the small village. Sara sighs as argument starts up behind her again. She feels her hand turn into a fist as she mentally talks herself out of murdering her team.

She tries to ignore them for a few seconds. Maybe if she walks fast enough, no one will know she’s with them and she can finish the mission on her own. 

Or not. There hadn’t been many people at the edge of the village, but as they make their way towards the center of it, the crowds get thicker, and people are starting to stare at the four people who clearly don’t belong.

Sara stops, and hears momentary silence as Mick, John, and Charlie register it and stop behind her. She doesn’t even quite know what their argument is about. John and Mick had been bickering earlier, but that isn’t exactly any different from normal, so Sara had assumed they would survive one mission together. John and Charlie weren’t exactly friends when Charlie first joined the team, but after almost destroying the timeline, the two had bonded, and Charlie has always had a good relationship with Mick, so why she would join the fight Sara doesn’t know. And yet, here Sara is, three arguing legends in tow with nothing but fish around them.

She turns around, hand still in a fist, and stares at her team with fire in her eyes. None of them look guilty, because of course she’d picked the three members of her team who doesn’t know what guilt is, but they all look varying degrees of scared.

“Will you three stop it? You can continue whatever this is back on the ship, right now we have to find out what’s causing these villagers to kill each other  _ and  _ try to get the fugitive with us back unharmed.”

Sara may have to take back her earlier words as she sees a hint of guilt flash across Charlie’s face at the mention of the fugitive. If only the other two had felt the same.

Sara is about to turn back around to continue their mission when John just has to say something to Mick. She barely registers Mick’s hand moving before there’s a fish missing from the barrel right beside him, now hanging from John instead. For a second, John only stares at Mick, with Charlie laughing while pointing at the fish. Then, John says something in a language Sara doesn’t speak, and another fish flies from the barrel straight up to Mick’s face.

Sara is going to kill her team. A plethora of different ways to do it goes through her mind as Charlie is pulled into the fish fight, and suddenly all three of them are hitting each other with fish.

_ Deep, calm breaths, _ she tells herself, closing her eyes as she draws in a breath. She can get through this mission without killing her team, she’s done it before and she can do it again.

She’s about to open her eyes again, somewhat calmer, when she feels something scaly hit her smack in the face, its stench filling up her nostrils, before it falls to the ground.

That’s it, she’s going to  _ kill _ them.

Before she gets the chance, she hears the familiar sound of a portal opening behind her. She turns around to check on who decided to join them, and feels almost all her anger and frustration leave her as her eyes land on the wonderful sight of her girlfriend.

Ava’s lips are turned up in a smile as she looks at Sara. It’s gone as soon as her eyes leave Sara to take in the mess happening behind her, and her eyes go wide as her mouth falls open.

“What?” she says, seemingly at a loss for words.

“Come on,” Sara says, stepping up to her and grabbing her wrist to reopen the portal.

“I— Why are the Legends cornobbling each other?” Ava asks, eyes still fixed on them as Sara works her time courier.

“Cornobbling?” Sara asks, furrowing her brows as she stops what she’s doing for a moment to look at Ava.

“Hitting each other with fish,” Ava clarifies, eyes moving back to Sara for a second.

“Of course you’d know that,” Sara says with a small shake of her head, her lips turning up in a fond smile. “Let’s get out of here.”

Sara manages to open a new portal just as there’s a screech behind her.

“What the hell is that?” Mick asks, and Sara hears the sound of his heat gun turning on.

Sara turns around to see the barrel of fish toppled over, all the fish spilling out of it. Only, among the dozens of dead fish, something is moving.

At least the Legends are no longer fighting, as all their eyes are trained on whatever has been hiding in the fish. 

“Is that what I think it is,” Charlie says, tilting her head as she crouches in front of the fish. Sara makes a face as she reaches into the pile of fish, pulling it back with a small black ball of something in her hand.

“What is that?” Sara asks, taking a hesitant step forward.

“This is an Ikuai,” Charlie says, moving her other hand to pet the small creature. “They feed off of people’s rage and enhance it. Nasty little bugger, aren’t you?” The creature chirps as it leans against Charlie’s hand. “This is definitely what’s responsible for your little village massacre. Can I keep it?” Charlie looks up at Sara with a hopeful expression.

“Absolutely not!” Sara and Ava say at the same time, much to Charlie’s disappointment.

“You’re no fun,” she sighs, looking longingly at the creature in her hands.

“And you’re grounded,” Sara says, looking at her pointedly, then turns her gaze to John and Mick. “All three of you.”

There’s a chorus of grumbles that Sara ignores, instead turning her attention back to Ava. “What do you say we leave that thing with one of your agents and then go straight to your place?” she asks, wrapping her arms around Ava.

“Deal,” Ava sighs, shaking her head as she looks from the Legends to Sara.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@wardenroot](http://wardenroot.tumblr.com), feel free to send me prompts or yell with me about Avalance ♥


End file.
